Memento
by otakundercover
Summary: Es un breve what if: un recuerdo de Zelgadis...Espero que les guste Z/A


Un monje con una presencia y bondad que hacía maravillar a todos lo que veían caminaba por las calles del inmenso reino de Sei

Hola, este es mi primer fic. Cuando volví a ver Slayers con la nueva temporada que sacaron, me dio ganas de hacer algunos. Espero que les guste!

Este fic es de A/Z de un recuerdo de su infancia de Zelgadis donde se encontraron sin que ellos supieran que luego iban a luchar juntos. Se que han hecho otro fics así pero nunca leí ninguno, así que si le copie o algo, perdónenme, pero lo hice sin saberlo!

Bueno, los personajes no son míos, pertenecen Hajime Kanzaka y a Rui Araizumi.

**Memento**

Amelia- Zelgadis-san… me estado preguntando, como eras tu antes de convertirte? Eras muy diferente a como eres ahora

Zelgadis soltó un poco de risa ante el comentario y la joven princesa se quedo muy pasmada por su reacción

Amelia- Dije algo raro?

Zelgadis- Nada en particular…

Un monje de cabellos oscuros y con ropas rojas carmesí, caminaba por las calles del inmenso reino de Seillun, emanando a su alrededor un aura de benevolencia y sabiduría. La gente se volteaba a ver, y exclamaban con fascinación "Pero si es el monje rojo!" "Esta aquí, que maravilla". Rezo sonreía calmadamente y miraba por debajo a su pequeño acompañante de ojos grises y cabello negro azulado, quien estaba incomodo por la multitud de miradas que los acosaban.

Rezo- Ya, Zel-chan, tranquilízate. Este es uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo: la ciudad de la magia blanca. Sin embargo, actúas como si un demonio te estuviera por atacar en cualquier momento.

Zelgadis- No me llames Zel-chan!! Ya estoy bastante grande- gruño el niño como si fuera un adulto en el cuerpo de un chico de 9 años- Y no es que tenga miedo, es que me incomoda que todos estén mirando- dijo sonrojándose

-Zel, pero si quieres ser un ser poderoso e importante como tu abuelo, tendrás que acostumbrarte a las miradas por tu fama

-Tsk! No es fama lo que quiero, sabes! Sólo ser el más poderoso de mundo- el niño respondió con arrogancia mientras aceleraba el paso, y Rezo se reía de la actitud pedante de su nieto.

Al llegar al palacio, se encontraron con una tropa haciendo gala por la llegada de Rezo en la puerta del palacio. Un hombre grandulon y monstruoso de cabellos negros salió del palacio a darle una bienvenida con una mujer muy bella y bien proporcionada a su lado, de rostro angelical. El se presentó como el príncipe Phillionel y dio unas grandes palabras de agradecimiento al monje, pero no sin un gran discurso de entre medio de amor, justicia y paz.

Zelgadis se preguntó porque un hombre tan horrible como él podría tener de esposa una mujer tan bella. Pero cuando vio el rostro embodado de su esposa ante las palabrerías del príncipe, se dio una idea de ello. Por su parte, el chico no soportaba esas cursileria y rezaba por Cephied a que terminase esa locura pronto.

Sus plegarias fueron cumplidas y el príncipe invitó a Rezo al palacio, le parecía raro que un príncipe invitara a un plebeyo…pero debía admitir que ese príncipe era algo particular. Rezo le ordenó a Zelgadis que se entretuviera en el jardín mientras el hablaba con Phillionel. Zelgadis asintió sin mucho más que poder hacer.

El no entendía por su abuelo lo trajo hasta este lugar. Sabía que no le interesaba estas cosas y que prefería haberse quedado practicando en su casa con la espada que le regalo su padre. Luego, vio unas ramas y agarró una rama dura y empezó a práctica con ella. Pronto el entusiasmo se volvió demasiado para él (después de todo, era un niño)

-Toma esto monstruo- y luego hizo que esquivaba un golpe- Ja, pensaste que podías agarrarme, no me subestimes demonio. Yo soy el guerrero más poderoso del mundo y tú no eres más que una presa fácil para mi KYAA!!

-Pero que estas haciendo?- dijo una voz cantarina y aguda. Zelgadis, con la cara roja de vergüenza, se dio vuelta y encontró a una niña de grandes ojos azules y cabellos negros con un vestido rosa muy decorativo- Estas jugando?- replicó en seguida sin dar tiempo al joven de decir algo – Yo también quiero jugar!! – exclamó con una gran sonrisa y brillo en su ojos

- N- no estoy jugando, niña, estoy entrenando así que largó de aquí- le contestó cortantemente pero nervioso

- P-p-p-pero yo quiero jugar- dijo con ojos llorosos

- Pues yo no

- WAAHHHHHHH- finalmente se largó a llorar

- Espera, no llores!!- exclamó desesperado, pero ella no paraba así que se resignó ante la niña- esta bien, esta bien, vamos a jugar – Con un gota de sudor en su rostro, vio como la niña de repente había parado de llorar y se encontraba realmente alegre. En su mente, Zelgadis se preguntaba: _Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?_

- Bien!- la joven niña exclamó- Jugaremos a que tu eres un héroe que viene a rescatar a su princesa de un terrible monstruo- señalando que los arbustos iban a hacer el papel de monstruo.

- De acuerdo…- afirmó con un suspiro, y ella alegre se tiro en los arbustos y empezó a gritar "socorro" como si estuviera siendo devorada por los arbustos. Zelgadis presenció la escena con desazón. Porque tenía que soportar estas estupideces cuando tenía cosas más importantes para hacer! Tratando de terminar con eso pronto, se dirigió hacia ella con la bara para pegarle a los arbustos.

- Que estas haciendo?! – gritó la niña con ojos molestos

- No querías que te salve? – mirándola molesto

- Claro que si, pero antes de zalvarme debes decir las palabras. Te voy a mostrar – le apartó al bara y empezó su discurso- Yo el valiente juticiero, que con el piritu de amor y bondad salvare a mi amada princesa – se dirigió a él- Vez… así se hace! Así que ve y hazlo como debe ser.

Zelgadis, definitivamente no quería saber nada acerca de eso, era como el discurso de aquel príncipe pero menos coherente (ni que el otro lo fuera) y con graves errores gramaticales típico de una joven niña imitando a su padre. Claro que le sorprendió que una princesa se dirigiera a él con tanta confianza, aunque sigue siendo una niña sin mucha conciencia de lo que hace (aunque él, a su edad, era completamente diferente). De todas maneras, todo este asunto se estaba yendo de las manos y al él, más que a nadie, no le gustaba actuar como un tonto.

- Hasta aquí llegó, cría!- exclamo fastidiado- no voy a decir esas sarta de palabrerias.

- Pero…- y empezaba a llorar nuevamente y Zel no pudo con eso

- Esta bien, pero es lo último que hago, me escuchas!!- exclamó enfadado, y la princesita se fue a su arbusto. Entonces, Zel empezó su discurso totalmente avergonzado- Yo, el valiente ju-justiciero…- no quiso continuar más, y la princesa lo alentaba a que continuara- voy a luchar por mi a-a-a-amada princesa, en el nombre- en el nombre del amor y la justicia- Zel suspiro creyendo que lo peor había terminado, cuando oyó un risota muy preponderante y se quiso morir por el hecho de que había otro testigo además de la pequeña princesita

-OJOJOJOJO! Vaya que tenemos aquí- dijo la muchacha mirando a Zel de reojo, que estaba colorado hasta las piernas.

Había aparecido otra niña de cabellos oscuros, era alta y parecía bastante desarrollada, lo que le hacía suponer que era más grande que ellos dos. Esperaba que siendo una muchacha más grande pusiera fin a esta tontería

– nunca había visto a ese niño…y tu, one-chan, no deberías andar jugando con extraños- exclamó la muchacha de largos cabellos negros.

- Gracia!! El es mi amigo, me lo encontré hoy- exclamó la pequeña niña mientras se dirigía hacia su hermana mayor. Zel refunfuñaba por hacerlo quedar como su mascotita. Al llegar hasta Gracia finalizó diciendo-Estoy jugando con él a la princesa, quieres jugar?

Gracia- No se, Amelia…

Amelia- Pero, one-san, el es mi amigo. Vamos a jugar, sí?-la princesa exclamó ansiosa.

Mientras Zelgadis estaba ansioso a su vez, pero porque la otra princesa terminara con ese juego. Parecía muy grande para interesarse en juegos de niños.

Gracia- Pues….- dijo suavemente- claro que jugaré!- Amelia exclamó de emoción y Zelgadis suspiró con desazón. Parecía que la hermana no era más madura, después de todo…

-Que serás hermana?

- La más grande maga poderosa de mundo OJOJOJOJOJOJO!

- Ta bien! Entonces tu me atraparas y el me salvare- dijo la niña decidida- Vamos!

Gracia- OJOJOJOJOJO crees que podrás salvarla, estúpido guerrero. No hay nada que pueda detenerme a mí, la más maravillosa, hermosa, poderosa, resplandeciente, fan-

Amelia- Hermana, para ya! que se hace aburrido!

Gracia- Ok,ok…- dijo la hermana algo frustrada y prosiguió- que harás valiente guerrero?

Zelgadis- Pues, que más? Acabare contigo, estúpida hechicera. No tienes lo suficiente para detenerme!- parece que Zel empezaba a dejarse llevar por el juego, pues debía admitir que le gustaba batirse en peleas y esas cosas. Pero no espero la reacción de la princesa

Gracia- Como te atreves a decirme estúpida??- la muchacha se acercaba con gran furia al niño que estaba perplejo por su enojo ante un simple juego. Vaya que tenía orgullo! Amelia mientras lloraba en los brazos de su hermana que se había sacado de sus casillas como usualmente ocurre. Gracia se abalanzó pegarle y Zelgadis le esquivó

Zelgadis- Oye, a ver si te tranquilizas, que debo ganarte!

-Ganarme?? Nadie me va vencer, OJOJOJOJ- Pero antes de seguir riendo, Zelgadis le pegó con la bara en la cara y cayó desplomada al piso

- Vaya, no quise ser tan bruto… pero es que no se detenía- dijo el consternado de Zelgadis esperando que no le corten la cabeza por pegarle a un princesa (bueno, un niño no sabe las verdaderas leyes). Su hermanita Amelia, pensando que aún seguía el juego, se abalanzó sobre Zelgadis

-Mi héreo … – dijo con tono de enamoradiza, mientras le abrazaba con sus brazos en el cuello.

Zelgadis, que no se esperaba tal reacción, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso sonrojado por tener a esa pequeña princesita encima de el. Pronto la corrió, con la cabeza gacha y sus mejillas totalmente coloradas. La niña lo miro confundida y se rió y luego miro hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de quien estaba- PAPA!!- se paró la niña de donde estaba y corrió a abrazar a su padre quien la levantó con un brazo y la puso sobre su hombro.

A su lado estaba Rezo, con su típica sonrisa pacífica. Zelgadis, se levantó rápidamente y vio que el príncipe de Seillun se preocupo al ver a su otra hija caída en el suelo con un gran moretón en la cabeza.

-Hija, que te ha sucedido- dijo su padre preocupado mientras Zelgadis pedía a su abuelo que se fueran de allí lo antes posible. El padre prosiguió con alardeó- el que te haya hecho esta mi querida hija, será aplastado por el mazo de la justicia.

-Fue aquel niño papá- dijo la inocente princesita.

Zelgadis tragó saliva pues podía ser bastante valiente y lo que fuera, pero un golem como ese príncipe era más de lo que el joven niño podía soportar. Así Rezo se puso delante de él. Rezo- Si me permite, yo me encargare de esto. Seguro que fue un accidente- se acercó a la niña y la curo, mientras Amelia intentaba explicarle a su padre que había pasado, con la elocuencia que sólo una niña puede tener. Lo tierno de como Amelia trataba contarle lo sucedido, hizo que Phillionel se calmará. Pronto, olvido su enojo completamente al ver a su otra hija curada.

Agradeció al monje, y este le hizo una reverencia. La princesa Gracia miró con rabia a Zelgadis e hizo una mirada de "ya vas a ver que te voy a vencer algún día", Zelgadis simplemente suspiró. Luego, ambos se despidieron con una reverencia.

-Por qué se tiene que ir, pa? Quiero que se quede jugando conmigo!!- protestó la pequeña princesita. Zelgadis estaba entre rezando de no tener que soportar otro juego, y luego vio como la niña se acercó al niño y agarraba de sus ropas para evitar que se fuera

- Quédate, por favooor!- rogó al princesita con sus ojos vidriosas. El niño se sonrojo ante las palabras de la princesita, y su abuelo no pudo evitar notarlo.

- Vaya, si que te estima ese niñita…- dijo Rezo con tono burlón

-Cállate, no es así!- Zelgadis contestó seco pero aún lo delataba su cara roja.

- Ya, Ame-chan…- le dijo dulcemente su padre, mientras la apartaba del avergonzado joven- Tu amigo se tiene que ir ahora, pero volverá, no te preocupes. Verdad? – le dijo a Zelgadis, que recibió un codazo de su abuelo y el muchacho asintió.

- Lo promete..- le preguntó a su padre quien miró a Zelgadis para que respondiera

- Si-i, nos vamos a volver a ver…- dijo finalmente Zelgadis con mucho esfuerzo de su parte

La niña sonrió con la boca muy abierta y con ojos de entusiasmo desmedido, entonces se volvió a su padre dada vuelta (parecía algo avergonzada). Zelgadis empujó la capa de Rezo para que ya se fueran y el saludo y partieron de castillo, pero no sin antes oír como la princesa los despedía desde lejos con una "adiós, niño!! Vuelve pronto!!"

Rezo- Vaya Zelgadis parece que realmente te tiene mucha estima esa niña…- le dice con tono suave pero pícaro. El niño no decía una palabra, sólo se mantenía con la cabeza gacha y sus mejillas coloradas. Luego, mira el castillo de reojo para rápidamente volver a mirar al piso, aún más avergonzado. Su abuelo se reía ante su comportamiento y le dijo dulcemente – Si que eres tímido, Zel-chan!

Zelgadis- Que no me llames así!! – exclamó rojo, no se sabe si de vergüenza o furia- Y no me vuelvas a traer a lugares sin importancia ¡No tengo tiempo! Yo me voy a convertir en el mejor guerrero, abuelo!! Pensé que querías lo mismo para mi, pero me traes aquí y…Me estas escuchando, abuelo!!

- Si, si, Zel…ya voy a mostrarte aquello por lo que te traje…

_Probablemente no lo recuerde, es que ella era muy pequeña. Es algo bastante cómico que por cosas del destino termináramos luchando juntos, cuando pensé que había sólo sido un encuentro casual. De todas maneras, yo lo recuerdo bastante bien, como uno de mis pocos recuerdos buenos de mi infancia, pues fue primera que juegue como un niño luego de un largo tiempo. Vaya, lo que es capaz esta princesa…_

Zelgadis meditó en silencio acompañada de su joven sacerdotisa, que ya estaba acostumbrada a sus momentos de reflexión. Pero estaba algo precipitada esta vez

Amelia- Me vas a contestar?...o es que no quieres hablar de eso?

No, es que…- Zelgadis se interrumpió así mismo, dirigiendo su mirada a la joven que en cierta forma parecía no haber cambiado tanto de esa vez, sonrió para si y respondió con su misterioso tono de siempre- Otro día te lo contaré, Amelia…

**FIN**


End file.
